


Alastor's over protective Shadow

by Amayasuzunami156



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayasuzunami156/pseuds/Amayasuzunami156
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this this is a birthday gift for Juno on Discord.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Alastor's over protective Shadow

One could say that the mighty Alastor, the great Radio Demon was no good at being a lover or a boyfriend, but his girlfriend, Lucinda would say otherwise.

Lucinda could say could say she was overprotective of her deerling, but Alastor was also very protective of her. Lucinda could also be described as murderous in her protection of Alastor.

Alastor appreciated the fact that he had a lover who was as strong as he was. He glanced over at his dark haired partner. It still felt odd to think that he of all people had found someone he was smitten with.

He got up out of their shared bed, intending to make breakfast in bed. He made his way to the kitchen and began to cook some venison steaks and eggs.

Soon the meal was done cooking and he plated it on two plates and brought it back upstairs. "Time to wake up my dear. I brought breakfast." He said.

The dark haired female opened her eyes. "Morning Alastor. Breakfast in bed, what's the occasion?" She asked, red eyes focusing on her lover.

She sat up and accepted the plate from Alastor. She took his plate as well while he got comfortable, then she handed his plate back to him once he was settled. 

The two began to eat their breakfast in a comfortable silence, only to be broken by the sound cutlery clinking against their plates.

They were soon finished and Alastor took the plates to be washed while Lucinda got dressed. Alastor washed the dishes as he waited for his lover.

Lucinda dressed and walked downstairs. "Do you want to go out today, darling?" She asked him.

"Sure my dear, where would you like to go?" He asked as he finished putting the dishes away and drying his hands.

"We can go visit your friends at the hotel, they're pretty fun to be around. I think Charlie is absolutely adorable." She replied with a smile.

Alastor smiled back at her and held his hand out to her. She took it and they left Alastor's bayou home and headed to the city. 

Once they made it to the hotel, Alastor opened the door for Lucinda and let her enter first. He was a gentleman after all. 

Lucinda kissed his cheek gently and thanked him before entering the hotel. Charlie was the first to greet them.

"Hello, Charlie dear." Lucinda said, smiling at the rosy cheeked female. Alastor watched his Love interact with everyone, intrigued. She had different ways of greeting everyone.

She made her way back to his side and he greeted everyone as well, then they left. He wanted to take his love out on the town.

They went out to see a picture show, then to dinner, and now they were strolling through Pentagram City. They were talking about their plans for tomorrow, when a group of demons attacked Alastor.

The group of demons overwhelmed Alastor somehow, by some kind of trick and took him away. Lucinda let out a slight growl and began to track the group down.

She found them after about an hour, somehow they had managed to keep Alastor unconscious, and had him tied to a chair. As interesting as it was to see her lover tied up, that was her job!

"I believe you have my lover and I want him back." She purred sinisterly, causing the demons to flinch. She could see they had begun to cut into his flesh with holy weapons.

She let out a soft growl and snapped her fingers, summoning shadow tendrils to rip apart the demons closest to Alastor.

Soon her tendrils had torn apart every demon except Alastor and she deposited the holy weapons into the void. The walls were covered in blood and the floor in various demon remains.

She walked over to Alastor and untied the ropes, picking him up. She shadow-stepped home, so no one would see Alastor in such a vulnerable state.

Once at their home, she made her way upstairs and removed his jacket, slipped down his suspenders, and removed his shirt, then she grabbed the first aid kit and began to disinfect and dress his wounds.

Alastor regained consciousness to the feeling of someone touching him and on instinct, reached out to push the arm away, only to pause when he heard Lucinda. "It's okay, love. You're safe. I'm dressing your wounds." 

Alastor relaxed and let his love take care of his wounds and wrap them in bandages.

Soon Lucinda was done bandaging him up. She let out a soft sigh and laid next to him with a smile.

"You know, it was quite amusing to see you tied up and vulnerable like that." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh really?" He replied with a slight amused grin. He moved slightly to look at his love. "Maybe you'd like to repeat that?" he asked.

"I did not stutter, my love." She said with a chuckle. She moved to lay on her side and and tapped Alastor on the nose, causing him to blink.

Alastor smiled in amusement and pulled Lucinda closer to him. She leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and smiled.

"Be careful, darling. They cut you with holy weapons. You're still healing." She chuckled.

Alastor huffed and let out a small sigh. "Holy weapons, huh?" He asked. 'How did such small time demons demons get ahold of such dangerous weapons?' He thought.

Lucinda cuddled close to her lover as he thought and closed her eyes, humming softly. 

Alastor looked at her and smiled, placing a kiss to the top of her head. She paused her humming and looked up at him. "You're a soft dork, you know that, my love." She said with a smile.

"Only for you, my dear." he said with a soft chuckle.

She chuckled and tapped his nose again. "I love you, Alastor." She said.

"I love you too, my darling dear." Alastor replied and hugged her gently.


End file.
